La vie d'après
by Tommaso
Summary: Spoiler TDKR. Un nouveau départ signifie bien souvent laisser des gens derrière soi. Bruce en a conscience, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'accorder une pensée aux acteurs de son ancienne vie. Et à l'un d'entre eux, plus particulièrement. Bruce/Selina, évocation d'un couple slash.


Tout d'abord, SPOILERS pour The Dark Knight Rises.

J'ai adoré ce film et je suis ressortie de la salle avec la tristesse de ne plus jamais profiter d'un opus de cette série... et des dizaines d'idées de fictions ! Il était temps que je commence... avec un couple un peu étonnant en fond. Je souhaitais aussi exploiter les ressentis de Bruce après ce nouveau départ, loin de Gotham.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bruce Wayne avait peut-être quitté Gotham mais Gotham ne le quitterait jamais. Selina s'y était accommodée, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait jamais panser toutes ses blessures et le modeler à sa guise. Qu'ils soient au pied du London Eye, sur les bords du Danube ou au sommet de Montmartre, le regard de l'ancien milliardaire finissait toujours par se perdre. Généralement quelques secondes, une ou deux minutes à peine. Parfois, ce voyage intérieur durait une partie de la soirée ou de la nuit. Comme aujourd'hui.

- La Terre à Bruce, nous recevez-vous ?

Ce furent une nouvelle fois ses yeux alertes, bien que voilés, qui le trahirent. Plus que le profil de ces buildings démesurés, elle y vit le reflet de ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Glissant sa main dans la sienne, elle l'obligea à tendre le bras et à l'étreindre.

- Il n'y a donc pas un seul endroit où tu ne penseras pas à eux, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Comment le pourrais-je ? Ils font partie de ma vie.  
- Ton autre vie, rectifia la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

Dos à lui, elle ne vit pas le sourire amusé qui anima ses lèvres. Sans mauvaise foi, il pouvait dire qu'il était impossible de dissocier ses deux existences, de les compartimenter comme sa compagne lui conseillait depuis le début.

On ne peut pas faire le deuil de personnes vivantes. Il pouvait, au mieux, faire celui des jours qu'il aurait pu vivre à leurs côtés. Bruce avait cependant conscience qu'aucune de ces journées n'aurait été en mesure de le gratifier du quart de la sérénité qui était maintenant la sienne.

- Je suis certaine qu'ils vont bien. Plus rien ne les menace-  
- Le temps qui passe, commenta Bruce en humant l'épaisse chevelure brune. Ils ont été là quand j'en ai eu le plus besoin. Je ne peux pas les oublier du jour au lendemain.

Tout en se retournant pour lui faire face, Selina frôla le visage vieilli du dos de sa main. Il avait marqué un point : le temps n'épargnait personne. Et il ne faisait pas exception.  
- Je ne te demanderai jamais d'oublier tes proches. J'espère simplement qu'un jour, tu feras plus que te morfondre à leur sujet.  
- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je remette les pieds à Gotham, peut-être ?, l'interpella Bruce, mi-étonné, mi-agacé.

Se déliant les jambes en quelques pas graciles, la jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur les barrières du balcon sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Prenant sa voix la plus tendre, elle l'invita à mettre des mots sur ses états d'âme :  
- Eh bien… Parle-moi d'eux, par exemple.

Les sourcils froncés, Bruce suspecta une mauvaise blague de sa part. En quoi ces récits pourraient-ils l'intéresser ? Il se sentit presque stupide de provoquer cette fausse compassion chez l'ancienne voleuse. Heureusement, elle devina immédiatement son trouble :  
- Je t'écoute. Leur histoire est un peu la tienne, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vas-y, que j'apprenne enfin à te connaître.

Assis sur la pierre de la porte, l'ancien héros prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à ses propos. Selina, une nouvelle fois, lui força la main en anticipant le début de ce long récit :  
- Explique-moi comment tu peux t'en faire pour Gordon alors que ses journées de boulot sont les plus reposantes qu'il n'ait jamais connu…  
- Oh, le travail n'est certainement pas sa priorité. S'il n'est pas à Cleveland pour récupérer sa femme et ses enfants, il est sûrement à Gotham pour garder un œil sur Blake. Protéger a toujours été dans sa nature.  
- Blake. Tu le connais bien ?

Bruce le revit dans l'une des pièces du manoir, assis sur le canapé hors de prix, lui confiant qu'il connaissait son identité secrète depuis bien longtemps. Le garçon n'avait même pas cherché à en profiter. Un bon élément, un véritable diamant brut, une foi indestructible. Un protecteur, lui aussi. Bruce ressentait régulièrement des regrets pour l'avoir précipité dans le costume de Batman. Il lui savait les épaules nécessaires mais craignait les répercussions que cette fonction aurait sur la vie du jeune homme.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement, malheureusement. Gotham aurait bien besoin, tôt ou tard, d'un ange gardien. Il n'était lui-même plus capable d'endosser le rôle : l'esprit n'y était plus. Le corps, lui, ne tarderait pas à le lâcher, il le sentait.

- Disons qu'il me connait plus que je ne le connais mais… que je le connais plus qu'il ne le pense, résuma en quelques mots judicieux l'ancien milliardaire. Il a été précieux dans la bataille.

Le visage neutre, les traits détendus, Selina posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, le menton sur ses poings fermés. Elle savourait cette soirée : d'ordinaire, Bruce ne se dévoilait jamais. Ces confidences lui apparaissaient dès lors être autant de fenêtres ouvertes sur le vrai Wayne, celui qui sommeillait au sein de ce corps éprouvé.

- Lucius…, entama le jeune homme, pensif. Un génie. La définition même de la main de fer dans un gant de velours. Un homme bon. J'ai presque… de la nostalgie pour nos premières entrevues au sujet de Batman. Son enthousiasme à concevoir de nouveaux prototypes, à se plier à mes demandes les plus absurdes- Les journées dans ce costume n'ont jamais été roses, loin de là ! Mais le souvenir de celles-là me parait plus gris foncé que noir. Il était temps qu'il se repose enfin.

Au terme de quelques minutes de silence, Bruce écarta les bras comme pour signifier que l'heure des confidences étaient terminées. Suspicieuse, Selina lui fit signe de ne pas se redresser :  
- Tu n'espérais quand même pas que je ne me rende compte de rien ?

Faussant l'innocence, il haussa les épaules comme pour réfuter la moindre faute commise. La jeune femme éclata de rire et le pointa du doigt, sûre d'elle :  
- Il y a une personne qui occupe plus tes pensées que les autres et dont tu as omis de me parler. Alfred. Ne fais pas semblant de l'avoir oublié, je t'en sais incapable.  
- Chaque chose en son temps, répliqua douloureusement Bruce. Nos histoires… Elles seront pour une autre fois.

Alors qu'il tâchait de fuir à l'intérieur de la chambre d'hôtel, une jambe élancée lui barra le chemin. Le pied nu posé contre l'encadrement en pierre bleue –et froide-, Selina lui fit comprendre que son intention était peine perdue.  
- On ne souffre pas autant d'être séparé de son majordome-

Sarcastique, l'ancien héros laissa échapper une réplique cinglante :  
- Il est plus que ça. Bien plus que ça.  
- Alors explique-moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir, mais j'en ai très envie.

Soufflant bruyamment, Bruce reprit sa place et garda la tête basse, le regard auscultant les carrelages irréguliers du balcon. Il n'y a pas de mot pour ça, dénonça-t-il intérieurement, condamnant l'aberration que constituait la requête de sa compagne.  
- Il m'a talqué les fesses, désinfecté mes blessures, m'a servi inlassablement un impeccable petit déjeuner en sachant très bien que je n'y toucherai pas. Juste comme ça, au cas où. Lorsque j'ai été diplômé, j'ai cherché mes parents du regard… Puis j'ai trouvé le sien. Fier. Très fier. Il m'a appris à me raser, à conduire. Il m'a fait rire lorsque j'avais- Cinq, six côtes cassées. Et il est parvenu illico à me faire rire une deuxième fois.

Il ne le vit pas mais le visage de Selina s'éclaira un faible instant avant qu'elle ne plonge dans la culpabilité : elle ressentit à la voix du jeune homme qu'il y avait en-dessous une énorme souffrance. Ignorant le malaise de l'ancienne cambrioleuse, Bruce acheva son discours :

- Il voulait que je sois heureux. Quitte à ce que nous nous séparions. Je lui ai coûté assez d'énergie, d'heures de sommeil et que sais-je encore. Il était temps que je lui rende sa liberté…  
- Il n'a jamais eu d'enfants ?, le questionna Selina, plus que jamais déterminée à percer le mystère de ce vieil homme bienveillant.  
- Non. Je lui suffisais, qu'il me disait.  
- Une fiancée, une compagne ? Ce n'est tout de même pas un sacerdoce d'élever le petit Wayne, non ?

Bruce haussa les épaules. Il se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise d'étaler ainsi la vie privée de son plus vieil ami. Craignant qu'il ne l'imagine en pleine solitude, Selina chercha à le rassurer :  
- Dis-toi qu'à l'heure actuelle, il a tout le temps de collectionner les conquêtes. Il a tout les arguments pour se trouver une jolie dame- Il est peut-être en plein rendez-vous galant à l'heure où nous discutons de lui !  
- Qui sait, conclut Bruce avec un léger sourire triste.

Enfin autorisé à rejoindre la chambre, il s'excusa pour quelques minutes et rejoignit la salle de bain. Prenant le temps de recouvrer son sang-froid, il s'amusa finalement de l'image d'un Alfred guindé, transformé en Dom Juan du troisième âge.  
- Oui, pourquoi pas, murmura le dernier Wayne, conscient que certaines facettes de son vieil acolyte lui échapperait éternellement.

* * *

Malgré toutes les possibilités qu'il avait imaginées, Bruce Wayne ne pourrait sûrement jamais soupçonner le scénario qui se déroulait entre les quatre murs d'une demeure de Gotham. A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de lui, les lumières de la ville s'éveillaient dans l'obscurité naissante. A l'unisson des lampadaires, une allumette illumina deux bougies, bientôt placée sur le centre d'une table impeccablement dressée. Assiettes en porcelaine, flûtes en cristal, couverts en argent frappés d'un « W », leur nouveau propriétaire n'eut guère l'occasion de profiter de ce délicieux tableau.

Une serviette immaculée sur le poignet – vieille habitude, se maudit-il -, il déboucha la bouteille d'une prestigieuse cuvée de champagne, servit le liquide doré avec une précaution quasi sacrée. Le plateau d'apéritif ainsi constitué, il prit le chemin du salon où il était attendu depuis plusieurs minutes. Délicatement, les deux coupes furent réparties entre les deux personnes en présence.  
- A quelle occasion trinquons-nous, mon cher Alfred ?, le questionna affablement sa compagnie d'une soirée.

La réponse se fit légèrement attendre. Un sourire sur les lèvres, le Britannique accueillit silencieusement la perspective d'une nouvelle vie, d'un nouveau départ et d'une aventure inédite. Tintant son verre contre celui de son compagnon, il prit sa voix la plus enthousiaste pour enfin lui confier son intention :  
- A nous, Lucius. Et au bonheur. Simplement.


End file.
